Mesa and Her Team
by damadchicken234
Summary: Mesa bangs her team, there is literally no story it's just smut


Mesa was camping out near Giant's Chasm, she had made a fire and was letting all of her party out for the night. Her Metagross, Metheus was patrolling around the camp, protecting them from anything bad. The two females on her party, Ari the Ampharos, and Yakuza the Haxorus, were having a conversation about Arceus knows what. Akira, her Lucario, was sleeping on his side near the fire. To Mesa's side was her Serpiror, Vea. He was curled up next to her and had his head rested on Mesa's lap while she absentmindedly stroked his head. Megatron, her Flygon, landed down, presumably after finishing his meal that he found somewhere.

Suddenly, Vea picked up his head and slithered his way up her chest. Mesa chuckled as she hugged him. "Hey bud, what's up?" He licked her chin and she giggled again. "Yeah, yeah, I love you too." She suddenly blushed as she felt something hard press against her stomach. "A-Ah... that's what's up…" Mesa looked down and saw Vea's barbed hemipenis sticking straight out from him. Truth be told, she was already wet at the thought of getting to have sex with her team again, but she was still turned into a blushing mess whenever one of them got horny. She had trouble meeting his gaze, as she got rather shy easily, and she stood up to take off her pants and underwear. When she started to take off her shirt, she swore she could feel her entire party stare at her C-cup breasts, minus Akira, who was still dead asleep. Now that she was completely naked she bent over in front of Vea, biting her lip. Mesa let out a gasp as she felt both of Vea's dicks press against her holes. After a little but of effort, she managed to insert them both in. Mesa moaned loudly in bliss, and Vea started up a quick rythem, wrapping around her stomach to keep her in place. One would think that the barbs would hurt, but they were so short that they increased how amazing it felt.

This continued on for a bit, then Akira finally woke up, and stood in front of Mesa, his canine cock fully erect. It was about 11 inches long, with a knot at the end that was already starting to inflate with blood. She opened her mouth and stared him in the eyes with a lustful gaze. Akira growled a bit with anticipation, and roughly shoved his entire dick in, filling her throat. As Mesa's eyes rolled back from pure pleasure, she was convinced she was in heaven. Having 2 of her oldest members gangbang her was amazing. She couldn't see it, but Megatron had managed to bend Yakuza over, normally the most aggressive and headstrong of the group, and was trying to split her in two with his foot long dick. Meanwhile Metheus and Ari looked on. Ari was watching hornily, and rubbing at her pussy, sending occasional electric shocks through it, no doubt she was feeling amazing. Metheus, however, looked on curiously, as he had never seen something like this before. He had always been in his ball, as Mesa usually only fucked one of her team at a time.

Akira and Vea suddenly both let out a howl, and started pumping Mesa full of their cum. She took it all, as she loved being filled by her Pokemon, it turned her on so much. Akira pulled away first, and she swallowed as much of his cum as she could. She panted as she felt Vea start to finish up, and gasped again as she felt him pull away. His dicks escaped with a slight pop, and some cum started to flow out of both of her holes. She had been fucked silly, and layed on the ground, trying to catch her breath. The two males pulled away and returned to the group. Yakuza and Megatron had finishes up, and were snuggling next to the fire, which Yakuza appeared to have relit. Akira went over to Ari, got hard again, and started to fuck her senseless. Vea moved out of the way as Mesa felt heavy footsteps approach her, signaling that Metheus was coming over to her. She looked up and was greater by a sight she definetely did not expect. Metheus had used his psychic powers to project a huge, 2.5 ft dick. It had small ridges around it, and was about 9 inches thick. She looked up shocked, and her gaze started to get cloudy with lust again. She jiggled her ass as she stuck it up in the air.

Metheus lined up with her rearhole, and started to press in, the cum making a nice lubricant, and soon, he pushed it all in. Mesa let out a scream of pleasure, and Metheus started to roughly fuck her into the ground. She held onto his 2 front, steel legs for dear life as she got the ass pounding of a lifetime. Her eyes were rolled up back in her head, and she was drooling a bit from the pleasure. She varied between loud moans and even louder screams. The ridges added extra sensation, amplyifing her pleasure tenfold. Soon, Metheus let out a growl, as he started to fill her ass with his warm cum. As he pulled away, Mesa was left panting on the ground. She knew she was gonna be sore in all the right ways tomorrow, but she didn't care. "Fuck…" was all she said before she passed out.


End file.
